An Unexpected Realtionship
by Sum Ting Wong lol
Summary: Its an Ahri x Zed ship and its my first fanfic so it would be great help to give criticism to what i did wrong and my grammar is not the best and sometimes i have run on sentances but enjoy. Plz tell if i should add more to the story as i'm lazy af and haven't made any more, so sorry if it's so short i can always add more to it, if you guys want.


Chapter 1

The portal opened waiting for Zed to come, and get ready for the stage as, it was his turn to be on summoner rift. He had never really felt the need to go out since the newer indirect nerfs he felt, he felt weaker, and not as strong as once was. This game was different though he felt the need to go out there to the field and assassinate some champions, something that felt so familiar to him but in a part of his mind he felt nervousness, and it coursed right through that part of the brain. It was quickly shutdown and thrown away "but maybe it was right, maybe it was wrong," Zed thought to himself, unware of what was going to transpire next.

Ahri loved going and participating in the games it made her blood rush and it felt good. The only thing was she was curious about what her opponent was going to be as her enemy had yet to teleport in. "I wonder who my opponent is going to be for this game," she thought. Ahri soon found out her enemy to be a champion named Zed, who was infamous for his grumpy attitude and constant fighting with the other ninja. Ahri sighed thinking it was going to be a pain in the ass dealing with his shadows and other ninja stuff.

The matched started with all champions teleporting to their new locations, with Zed and Ahri on opposite sides. Zed started walking, with a fast pace toward his tower waiting for his minions to accompany him in battle. Ahri did similar actions, and waited for her minions, waiting for them to reach her tower, so she can try to kill the enemy mid laner. The minions finally reached her and Zed and Ahri started laning phase to begin, this started the battle.

Zed felt annoyed that he was getting poked in lane so hard and his enemy's Q's kept hitting him. He was annoyed he couldn't dodge these, and he felt something overcome his mind again that same feeling, that he felt before the match even began. He felt angry his mind going crazy he quickly tried to shake off this feeling, convincing himself that he could beat her later. So, he backed he felt he needed the health and to reevaluate the lane and how he could approach it. He bought the items he could salvage with the gold he tried to get before his back and ended up only being able to buy a longsword. Zed went back to lane and realized he was a level behind, this annoyed Zed and he felt weak because of the level difference, something Zed hated and haven't felt in a long time not since he was banished.

Ahri felt good and she felt this matchup was so easy as she was constantly hitting him with her Q's and her charms. She Q'd the minions and q her enemy, having good farm for the time that had passed in the game so far. She then felt ready for the kill she readied her w and lined up her charm and hit her enemy, putting him in a trance, her W then went off and she quickly threw her Q out and ignited her enemy and got the first kill of her lane. This gave her great confidence in the lane and she quickly pushed in the minions to the tower and the after a while she teleported back to get some more items. After about 15 minutes she got 4 kills on Zed, this made her feel like she was having fun and she got one full of her items boots and one of her items and she could kill most of her opponents that tried to kill her.

The match ended and Zed was pissed, Zed was grumpy all day bring the mood of the champions down. Ahri was confused at this mood of everyone and wondered why Zed was in such a bad mood, forgetting about the match she had earlier, as 30 minutes have passed since that match. Ahri asked a group of champions "What's wrong with Zed?"

They answered him "I don't know, he just being Zed."

"True," Ahri replied

Chapter 2

Zed pissed walked in to rito's office (I Know it's riot but you know I like rito better so meh), and filled with anger and rage. He yelled at them "I want to be buffed!"

Rito calmly answered "I'm sorry Zed but we really don't want to give you buffs."

Zed furious with this answer yelled at them again "But I don't want to be so weak in this patch."

Rito annoyed answered "wait until next patch."

Rito then dismissed Zed and showed him out. Ahri then confronted Zed asking him "Why do you want a buff Zed."

Zed ignored her and walked off to his quarters with Ahri right by the offices.

Chapter 3

Ahri wondered as she had a lot of stuff on her mind and this day was a weird day, she wondered "Why is Zed so pissed and why did he want buffs so badly, I wonder what he looks behind his mask, maybe I'll try to take a peek under his mask."

Ahri sneaked in Zed room, luckily, she managed to get behind him but as she was approaching Zed he asked, "why are you here?"

Ahri then counter questioned "why are you so pissed?"

Zed ignored her avoiding the question and going back to meditating with the shadows. Ahri was fed up with Zed's mood and what it was doing to the other champions in the league. Ahri then yelled at Zed "WHY ARE YOU SO PISSED OFF AND ANGRY, AND CONSTANTLY AVOIDING QUESTIONS PEOPLE JUST WANT TO ASK YOU, ITS SO ANNOYING AND IM GETTING FED UP WITH YOUR ATTITTUDE AND I HATE YOU FOR IT!"

Everyone at league hear this yelling and was surprised by Ahri's outburst and gave her weird look, but some people smirked trying to hide their laughter as most of them thought Zed deserved this outburst. Zed then walks away leaving Ahri and the big audience in his shadow exiting to his quarters.

As Zed is walking away Ahri yells at him "STOP BEING A DICK, DICK HEAD STOP TRYING TO ACT LIKE A DOUCHE BECAUSE YOU ARE 6'4' AND ROW FOR UC DAVIS (You are pretty cool I guess if you get the reference).

A day passes and Ahri thinks about her outburst and is regretting her decision. She then sees Zed and confronts him. She then tells him "I'm sorry about the outburst."

Zed just smirks at the apology, Ahri then made a pouty face, implying she not mad at just his smirk but she also wanted information after more pouting Zed finally gives in and tells him why he's mad. "Ahri the reason why I was pissed, is because you killed me a lot in that game." Zed said quietly

Ahri then started laughing at the reason, trying to hide her laughter, she then controlled it bringing it to a smirk of her own and told him "you're such a child Zed." Hitting him on the shoulder.

"Shutup" said Zed

Zed with his guard down, Ahri saw this and tried to take his mask off, but failed as Zed easily evaded. Zed then looked at her menacingly "Don't touch the mask"

Ahri then just laughed and thought to herself 'it's so fun to tease Zed, he get so grumpy about it and his reactions are the best, it's kinda cute…" She then realized what she thought and quickly dismissed the thought in her head.

Zed at the same time thought "this girl is so annoying and frustrating to deal with" Zed then returns to his quarters going to bed and pondering about all that happened today.

This was the same with Ahri, but she quickly went to bed excited about what the next day was going to hold for her.

Chapter 4

Ahri felt awkward around Zed and when she was around him she always had a slight blush this was confusing to Ahri, and she was wondering why she felt so awkward around him lately. This pissed her off as she wanted to toy with Zed more, but this new stinging in her heart made it impossible for her to do that. Zed on the other hand felt great, but he also felt something missing, but just couldn't put his finger, this feeling he was a little pissed but he felt relaxed he didn't have to mess with that annoying girl. Ahri decided she was going to get rid of this dumb feeing and return to her normal schedule of toying Zed, she decided that the perfect time today was after he battled Shen as he was I his "mood" after he fought Shen. After their sparring match Ahri asked playfully "A tie again?"

Zed was confused at first who this what, then realized it was the stupid annoying girl. Zed sighed, but responded wittily "Well there goes my relaxation, now what do you want?"

Ahri pouted "Dick" she playfully responded to his comment. Ahri then got an idea, an idea to toy with Zed some more. "I don't know what do I want?"

"I don't know what do annoying girls like you want these days I never know?"

Ahri thought so he's being witty today let see how long that last. Ahri then leaned in forward exposing her cleavage and making Zed getting a full view of all of it. Zed then turned his face away clearly embarrassed by the sight, but his mask covering his face. This made Ahri laugh at his reaction. "It's so fun toying with you" Ahri said.

"Shut up," Zed said with his face clearly faced away from her.

Ahri kept laughing trying to hold her laughter in. "I'm sorry but I can't get enough of your reactions their just so cute…."

Ahri realized what she had just said, and stood frozen in place rethinking what she just Zed. Zed realized what she had just said and smirked now it was his turn to toy with her and make her pay for the annoying banter she was trying to pull him into. "So, you have really fallen for a grumpy ninja with a bad attitude, I thought you hated me and I was a 'Dick head,'" Zed said playfully

Ahri felt embarrassed and looked down with a blush, so embarrassed she couldn't look at Zed at all, let alone talk to him. She then left embarrassed at what had happened and this weird day, she felt she needed to rest.

This continued for a week haunting her with this embarrassment, this emotion already arrised but was quickly put down in the past but she couldn't get why she couldn't shake this feeling. "Maybe I love him…" Ahri thought, she then shook her head rapidly, trying to convince herself this want the case.

Chapter 5

Zed was pondering about that weird comment that Ahri said a week ago, he was mainly pondering if the comment was a serious one or was just a joke he took it as a joke a week ago but now that he pondered on it he wondered if it was serious. Zed also wondered why she hadn't been teasing him for a week now, but then quickly put off this thought. This thought put a strange emotion in his heart something he had never felt in his life and he was confused about it, this troubled Zed internally but it was not enough to piss him off, he just went to the rift to… work it off. After Zed finished his match he passed by Ahri they both looked at each other. Not realizing there was a cheeky Shaco box right in front of them Ahri tripped on it landing on Zed with his hands landing on her "on her what." He quickly realized what he was touching and quickly prostrated himself "Sorry for touching your boobs" he bluntly said.

Ahri slapped him covering her breasts and blushing madly about the incident that just happened (I know its cliché but whatever meh). Zed surprised and astonished that this of all things happened to him, he thought it was literally impossible to happen but here he was in this incident of all things. This strained the relationship making it more awkward then it had been before both blushing if one saw the other. Zed then was pissed that their relationship was like this and decided he was going to confront her, to fix this relationship. He finally found her "hey Ahri, I'm sorry about the incident that happened a few days ago."

"It's no big deal it was just an accident after all right." A silence followed and lasted for a few minutes until Zed asked "wanna see what's under my mask?"

Ahri was surprised at this question, but was curious none the less. "You have to take it off for me." He said with a smirk hiding behind his mask.

Ahri then took the mask off a Zed but was caught off guard when Zed gently placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you, will you go out with me?" Zed asked with a serious look on his

Ahri finally saw his face, she thought he was handsome with his dark brown hair and good-looking face and body. Her answer surprised him, instead of the simple answer she kissed him with his hands on the ground supporting both of their weights. After they broke off she told him yes and they resumed but this time it was more passionate and deep then after a few minutes of breaking off to resume breath and resuming they walked together hand in hand.


End file.
